She's gone!
by Nixy
Summary: Scott is faced with reality when...well you'll have to read it. Takes place at the end of the second X film so if you havent seen it and dont want to know what happens i suggest you dont read this.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Summery: Scott is faced with reality when he witness' his own wife's suicide to save his and everyone else's life. Takes place at the end of the second X-men film. If you haven't seen it and don't want to know what happens I suggest you don't read this.  
  
Rating: G/PG  
  
She's gone!  
  
"Where's Jean?" Logan's voice asked turning left and right in search for the red headed telepath. Storm was flipping switches in the Black bird after declaring that the power had gone.  
  
"She's out side" Xavier murmured from his seat. Cyclops swung his body round in shock.  
  
"What?!" he yelled charging toward the open ramp. He saw his wife limping away from the jet her short red locks blowing in the violent icy wind just before the ramp rose and sealed itself to the aircraft walls.  
  
Slamming his fists against the now dead end Cyclops turned to face Storm at the controls.  
  
"Put the ramp down!" he demanded panic in his voice. The damn was giving way and they were going to drown if they didn't take off soon.  
  
"The powers back on" Storm declared reaching over to the take off controls.  
  
"No we are not leaving with out her! Open the door!" Cyclops shouted again. Storm turned to flip the switches to release the ramp but couldn't get near it.  
  
The take off stick moved backwards by its self beginning the take off of the jet.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cyclops yelled in a panic still at the doors.  
  
"She's controlling the jet." Storm called back.  
  
Out side Jean stood by the jet holding a hand out in front of her slowly lifting it off the snowy ground. In the distance she could see the collapsing damn with water escaping through the cracks. She knew she didn't have long until all this was under miles of water.  
  
Locking her gaze on the black jet she tried to lift it, her eyes turning a shade of orange as more power ran through her body.  
  
The sound of concrete braking in and water rushing in her direction hit Jean's ears and she swallowed holding in a shaky breath.  
  
She stretched out another arm in the direction of the water so it didn't take her under. Her body began to glow orange and yellow and she became surrounded with flame like energy. The water gushed past her left and right spraying her face.  
  
Cyclops, Rogue, Bobby and Logan rushed to the window looking down at Jean.  
  
"Why is she doing this?" Cyclops asked turning to the blue demon like man standing in the middle of the small space.  
  
"Go and get her" he demanded grabbing hold of Kurt's shoulders.  
  
Kurt just shrugged and said in a German accent, "She won't let me go"  
  
"Scott" Xavier spoke in Jean's voice.  
  
"Jean?" he asked kneeling down in front of the professor's chair.  
  
"What are you doing? Come back inside" Cyclops said.  
  
"Let me do this, this is the only way. I'm sorry"  
  
"No! You don't have to do this. Jean don't" Cyclops pleaded.  
  
"Goodbye" she spoke through Xavier. After that Xavier's head dropped and his blinked a few times seeing the pain in Scott's face.  
  
Cyclops ran into the window. He watched helplessly pressing his face against the glass watching his wife lift the Black bird into the air saving it from a watery grave. He watched her wide eyed as she kept the ruff water from hitting her, her body glowing.  
  
His heart broke watching Jean getting further and further away as she lifted the jet higher into the air.  
  
He didn't understand why she was doing this, why she chose to be left behind.  
  
Cyclops let out a shuddered breath when Jean gave in closing her eyes and dropping her arms to her sides being swept away by the rushing water consuming her body under its monstrous waves.  
  
"NOOOOO!" he yelled slamming his fists against the glass of the window, watching Jean disappear under the water.  
  
The jet fell silent. Cyclops sunk to the floor paralyzed not able to breathe.  
  
"She's gone," Logan murmured looking to the floor. Cyclops gritted his teeth shooting up and jumping on Logan grabbing the material of his suit.  
  
"Don't say that!" he yelled shaking Logan angrily, his voice full of rage and fear.  
  
Logan looked at the broken man before him, knowing that he needed to hear those words.  
  
"She's gone." He repeated. Cyclops growled tightening the grip on his suit.  
  
"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that!" he cried.  
  
"She's gone" Logan said again his own voice breaking as the reality of Jean's death sank in.  
  
Cyclops shook his head violently before breaking out into tears. He would give anything for someone to tell him that it wasn't true, that Jean was still alive.  
  
He collapsed sobbing onto Logan's shoulder hearing the sound of Logan's own cries in his ear.  
  
Jean had just killed herself to save him and everyone else in the black bird. She had died a hero, strong and proud. Now her body lay somewhere underneath the miles of endless water.  
  
She was really gone.  
  
Authors note: well all finished. If you haven't seen the second movie I really recommend that you do! Words can not describe how good I thought it was!  
  
Please review! 


End file.
